The crystal structures of the tetracycline-urea adduct, the cis-trans isomer of 2,3,4,4a,9,9a-hexahydro-1H-indeno(2, 1-C) pyridine hydrochloride, and pyribenzamine hydrochloride will be determined. Crystals of phenindamine tartrate are being grown. The crystal structures of pseudoephedrine and pseudoephedrine hydrochloride have been determined and a publication is being prepared. The crystal structure of the bronchodilator erythro-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl) (2-piperidyl) methanol hydrobromide, WG-253, has also been determined. Quantum mechanical calculations of the preferred conformation are being made for a comparison with other bronchodilators.